Bombslide's Time Traveling Adventure
by Cryax2138
Summary: Really, it's a 900 year old terminator 2: judgement day altered destiny thing, which is good, it includes 2 special guests, "Fightingleaf and Husky the Wolf", plus it includes a spoiler for a crossover sequel 2 years later. T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

conversation time(before each part of the chapter, there is this)!

Bryan: "well, time for the story."

Bombslide: "seriously, u're removing the godmodding from the interview?"

Bryan: "Yes, because, the only thing is that a rich cyberhuman would be weird, but i had to put in a time traveling/normal thing to replace it."

Bombslide: "fine, but i hope i get good with this."

Bryan: "Um, bombslide..."

Bombslide: "Yes?"

Bryan: "I did add a movie reviewing puppetier(note: i had to put that name for summing up the name) with a self talking wolf puppet(No offence)."

Bombslide: "Ok. so, who are they?"

Bryan: "Fightingleaf and Husky The Wolf."

Bombslide: "Well, I hope it goes in the future/present thing."

Bryan: "Yeah. well, you're going to be in the year 2912, 900 years later(Note: the year he might be born, is in april 17, 2876), after u quit the dark side, get hit by a alien spaceship, almost die with your legs, arms, and your left eye torn off, until a alien armored battlesuit falls on u , fuses with the parts that the ship torn off, and desided to go back 900 years later to prevent the future from being rewritten, then u decide to stay in the present time."

Bombslide: "So, how long is this story going to take? 6 to 7 chapters or more?"

Bryan: "Well, after reading that legacy of the Popcorn fairy fanfic.(note: spoiler for a crossover sequel between the legacy story, and after the time traveling story), it's going to be..., oh, i don't know, 3 to 4 chapters?"

Bombslide: "Well, that is short, but I hope it helps."

Bryan: "Yeah, but at least this story will help get more reviews, when i get it written in my youtube channel(yes, i have a channel, it's the same author name in fanfiction, but the c in the name, "Cryax2138", is in lowercase) and in my deviantART profile(again, same author name as in fanfiction, no lowercase c in the name), and a lot more subscribers in my youtube channel when they see it.

Bombslide: Ok, then. let's hope this doesn't end up short like the last one."

Bryan: "Well, let's get this thing started!"

Bombslide's Time traveling adventure /w Fightingleaf and Husky the wolf.

Chapter 1: the adventure begins...

Bombslide enters the conference room and meets the rest of them.

Bombslide: "So, what's the plan to help us destroy the good side?"

The dark side leader stands up from his seat and said, "Our plan is to alter the future, so there would be no resistance for us."

Bombslide(screaming): "ARE YOU INSANE? You're going to change the past just to destroy the world?"

the dark side leader said again this, "Yes, But I'm Afraid we all don't need your help with this, Bombslide."

Bombslide: "Well, if You don't need my help..., then I quit this team of insane, time traveling, freaks!" "oh! and I'm taking this time traveling device with me to remember why i quit!"

The dark side leader said for a third time this, "Go on then, we also have other time traveling devices like that one."

he returned to his house, gone to his bedroom, and prayed to god, while on both knees(well, cyberhumans could still pray to god in the future. well, he'll soon be)...

Bombslide; "God almighty, i'm afraid you were right, but i have discovered the dark side's plan, to destroy the future i live in. they plan to alter time, by getting a assassin to kill the guy that leads the resistance,. so, there will be no resistance for them. I ask you, God, to give me hope to help prevent the future becoming changed. help me where i was wrong!"

Just at this moment, a alien spaceship crashed at his house, the explosion cut off his legs, arms, and left eye off of his body, as he was almost dying...

Bombslide: "Help me, God."

When he collapsed, a alien armored battlesuit fell on him(don't worry, it's empty), and the parts of the battlesuit fused with the parts that was ripped off his body, and at the same time, a height increase occured during the fusion, going from a height of 6 feet, 2 inches to a height of 9 feet, 4 inches, and turning him into a cyberhuman machine.

Bombslide: "Huh? What the...?"

As he stood up, he realized that a empty alien armored battlesuit, fused with him when him during the collapsement.

Bombslide(excited and a little confused): "My God, I just got a idea!"

With no reconseption of that alien spaceship, he decided to look for a weapon powerful enough to destroy the assassin, until...

Bombslide(Thinking): "Wait a min, I got this alien armored battlesuit fused to me! I could go back to the past and prevent the assassin from killing the guy for the resistance, 900 years before, and, in case of other problems, i'm going to stay back in the past in 2012, so, there'll be still a resistance to the dark side in the future, although, it'll repeat itself in my memories, but it might not repeat history of the future, but, eh, it's worth a shot."

As he put the time traveling device on his arm, he remembered something...

Bombslide(confused but weirded out): "Wait, I forgot to ask who the person is and what the person looked like!"

Before he left the room, the cross glowed a marvelous yellow, then blue, then a deep red, then a beam of light traveled from his forehead to his brain, sending something of what the guy looked like deep in the recesses of his mind, giving him where he should find him, 900 years ago...

Bombslide(after reciving the thing in his mind): "Thanks, God Almighty, but if I'm going to stay in the past, 900 years ago, I'm going to be called this, 'The Undead Cyberhuman', ok?"

God listened to what he said and he decided to help him in his journey by giving him 2 unknown powers after saying this...

God: "Bombslide, i have listened to what you've said for me in the heavens that I still live still in the past, present, and future, and for that, I'm giving you 2 unknown powers. with these, you will have the power to regenerate your own body in seconds and be able to be almost invincible to pain with no effect. May it serve you well in the darkness of the past!"

and with those words, the clouds up in the sky thundered with hope, and a lighting bolt shot his body with great power, sending the unknown powers into his body, and with that work, he was gone.

Bombslide(after not feeling that lighting bolt and being quickly healed): "Thank you, God, and now, it's time to go back ti time to stop the assassin."

After packing the cross in a bag, he set back time to 900 years ago, to the year 2012, and as he set off, he said before leaving,

"I hope, that after i stop the assassin, i hope my existance still stays."

and with those last words, he traveled back in time, 900 years ago, in the year 2012.

Meanwhile...

The dark side leader said this, " is everything ready?"

The first minion said this, "Yes, Master."

The darkide leader said again, "Thank you. I hope you complete the mission, my assassin."

The assassin said this, "Well, i'm going to complete this mission, and i hope nobody stops me!"

The dark side leader said, evilly, " Good..."

And with that word, the assassin goes also, back in time to 2012, where the guy is going to kill the guy in the resistance at the future.

Meanwhile... in 2012...

Husky: "Another day of work, and I hope it doesn't get worse."

Leaf: "How could it really get worse for this!"

Just after he said that, the assassin appeared after he was done with time travel.

Husky: "Um, Leaf, Who is he?"

Leaf: "I don't know, but why do i have the strangest feeling that i'm about to get killed?"

Just as the assassin was getting ready to kill them both, Bombslide(after he traveled 900 years back) said this,

"DUCK!"

after hearing him say that, he ducked and shot the assassin in the head, which knocked him out cold.

Bombslide: "I hate to say this but that guy you met is a assassin from my time, 2912, 900 years later."

Husky: "Well, that answers my question, but I got to ask you this, who are you?"

Bombslide: "I'll explain everything when I get to your house, that shot i pulled, it just knocked him out for 12 hours, but my name's Bombslide, and I've once was on the dark side until I quit, but I'll tell you the rest of this when we get to your house, ok?"

Leaf: "Ok, but why should we trust you?"

Bombslide: "I should say this, I was Born in April 17, 2876, and I'm 36 years old, which should explain the scar I got when I joined them, before i quit."

Leaf: "Ok, we believe you. I'll take you to my house so you could explain everything."

Bombslide: "Good."

and with that conversation over, the 3 has gone to his house, where he'll explain everything for them, and his own journey to prevent the future from being rewritten.


	2. Chapter 2: The Strange meeting

Second Conversation before the beginning of chapter 2

Bryan: "Ok, we're going to start chapter 2, where is he?

Bombslide: "Up here, on the ceiling."

Bryan looks up and sees Bombslide standing on the ceiling.

Bryan: "Bombslide, how did you get on the ceiling?"

Bombslide: "I don't know. Can you get someone to get someone to get me off here?"

Bryan: "Yeah, sure. one moment please."

Bryan gets a ladder and a crowbar aso Bombslide would get loose, and easily, it made him get off the ceiling and fall to the ground.

Bombslide: "Thanks, and now, let's get this next chapter on the road."

Chapter 2: the strange meeting...

as the 3 go to his house, he noticed something.

Bombslide: so this is your house, and i think your phone's ringing."

Leaf: "Thanks for telling me."(picks up phone): "Hello? what is it?"

Rug Burn(on Phone): "I think you two better get to the park, I think I noticed something."

Leaf(on Phone): "Ok, We'll be on our way."

as leaf put up his phone, Bombslide asked something.

Bombslide(Confused): So, who was the guy on the phone, and what did he want?"

Leaf: My friend, Rug Burn, and he said we have to get to the park, I think he noticed something there."

Bombslide: "Ok, I'm coming with you."

Later, at the park...

Bombslide: "well, we're here. where is he?"

Rug Burn: "I'm right here, and who's the tall guy beside you?"

Leaf: "He'll tell you his name later. so, what's the problem?"

Husky: "And it better not be another sonic fetish."

Rug Burn: "Well, incase you three want to know, I saw something in the bushes there."

as the 4 went gon to the bushes, they noticed that it was a dead body behind there, bloodied and broken.

Bombslide: "I think the assassin that knocked out before he was going to kill them 2, killed the guy behind the bush."

Leaf: "Let's meet back at my place, he'll explain what happened."

Late at night, in Leaf's place...

Bombslide: "By the way, Rug Burn, my name's Bombslide, and i came from the time 2912, 900 years later."

Leaf: "so, you were saying you're going to explain what happened, right?"

Bombslide: "Well, it won't be easy, but I'm going to explain everything, ok?"

As he was going to explain everything, a strange sound was at the park.

Assassin(after waking up 12 hours later): "Where is he?"

as he woke up, he saw some tracks that could lead to where they are.

Assassin: "Excellent, no one is going to stop me from killing the guy in the past!" (evilly laughing):"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	3. Chapter 3: Their Last Hope

Conversation before the 3rd chapter

Bryan: "Ok, We're ready for the 3rd chapter. Where is he, again?"

Bombslide: "I need a min. I'm using the bathroom!"

Bryan: "Ok, I'll wait."

'15 mins later'

Bombslide: "Ok, I'm ready."

Bryan: "Good, Let's roll."

Chapter 3: Their last hope...

Bombslide: "i joined their side when i was 24 years old, i was preforming missions with great power, and the scar gave to me was in the shape of a halo."

He took off his right sleeve off of his jacket and showed them the halo shaped scar.

Bombslide(with great sorrow): "Pretty strange, right?"

The three(Leaf, Husky, and Roadburn) nodded their heads with confusion.

Bombslide: "At my 6 year mission when I was 28, they told me to kill my own family, my own wife, and my own son, I never forgiven myself for that, the team was having a good name, the "Sprits of Death" team, was a good name for them, but one day..."

Leaf: "What is it?"

Bombslide: "I found blueprints for time traveling devices, but they only made 3, so I burned them, so no more can be made. which I asked myself this,

'what are going to do with these things?'

and then at the age where I am now, I was in the consersation room with the others and revealed the plan to me, which the leader said this,

'we are going to send a assassin to kill one of the resistance in the past, so no one can stand in our way.'

I was outraged and so angry that I had no choice but to quit the team, then I have gone to my house to pray to God, got hit with a alien spaceship, which tore out both my arms, legs, and my left eye, got fused with a armored battlesuit when i was collapsed, woken up with that infusement, asked god to give me two new powers so I could stop them from chainging the past, and that is where I am now."

the assassin standed out of the shadows and said,

"Well, that would explained how you would attacked me, now that i'm here, no one is going to stop me from completing my mission!"

This it it, the final battle, would Bombslide stop the assassin from destroying the future, or will they succeed?

Find out in Chapter 4: the Last Stand!


	4. Chapter 4: The Last Stand

Conversation Before the final chapter

Bryan: "Leaf, have you seen bombslide anywere?"

Leaf: "No, i haven't seen him."

Bryan: "what about husky?"

Husky: "Nope, me neither."

Bryan: "Where is he?

Bombslide: "I'm Back!"

Bryan: "where were you?"

Bombslide: "on a date, and no, i'm not mocking you, i'm serious."

Bryan: "well, we're going to do the final chapter, and did i just hear you've been on a date?"

Bombslide: "Why, yes. I've been. but the name is very confusing."

Bryan: "Never mind, let's get on witrh the final chapter."

Chapter 4: The last stand...

Bombslide: "i think it's time to finish this what i did before."

Assassin: "Bring it on."

easily with the words, the 2 went to fight each other, the assassin tried to do it with his speed, but since bombslide was with his battlesuit, he could sense where he would attack from elsewhere, giving him the power to destroy the assassin with a whole new level of pain.

as the assassin standed with his arms and legs wounded, he said,

"You have bested me, now let me go.'

Bombslide: "even though i would, i can't, and now, you will suffer the full extent of my anger for what they did to me."

after he was done talking, he started using hies eye laser, hand lazers, and the finger lazers altogether into one beam.

Bombslide: "taste the awesome power of my death beam, jerk!"

and with them words, the death beam was wrought after the assassin, obliterating him with great force, he was totally decimated.

Bombslide: "It is done, now i'm deciding to stay in this time to make sure that no one can change it. but now, there is a house i could live in, right?"

Leaf: "well, there is a empty house in the area, but i have one question, isn't the government going to be figuring this out soon?"

Bombslide: "Don't worry, they already know, and thay decided to not hunt me out, ok?"

Husky: "Well, now that they only have one in the future, what will happen?"

Bombslide: "one moment please..."

taking great consideration, bombslide took the time machine from his arm and thrown it into the sky and shot it in the power supply, making sure it couldn't be used.

Bombslide: "Well, I hope nothing happens after this."

later in the future...

leader(Spirits of death): "Failed, again! by a former teammate! now what am i going to do with only one now?"

as one of the members noticed, that engineer in the team said,

"I think i have something that might be helpful."

as they gon to where his house was, they noticed that the spaceship was still there, after that noticement, the leader said,

"excellent... "

(evilly laughing): "BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA!"

confersation after the last chapter

Bryan: "well, that was awesome."

Bombslide: "Really great, no harm, and i don't know if i should hear something."

?: "I'm going to kill you for rickrolling me!"

Bombslide: "you rickrolled somebody? are you crazy!"

Bryan; "yeah, well, bye!"

Bombslide: "I don't know if i should be enjoying the rickrolling moment, or getting angry."

Leaf: "It happens to me and husky when we're doing reviews."

Husky: "yeah, for once, i agree with him."

Bombslide, Leaf, and husky(Happily laughing): "HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! !"

i hope you enjoyed the story and as a sneak peek. here's the descripion for the crossover sequel!

Bombslide, fightingleaf, and husky are getting bored with the work, so they decide to go on vacation to peach creek, but after one nightmare with a strange message that bombslide gets, will it be their last vacation?


End file.
